


Kevin goes to Boot Camp

by RawSunsetRaven (Mislagnissa)



Series: The Misadventures of Benjamin Kirsty Tennyson and Friends [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Retcon, Benwolf!Albedo, F/M, Female!Ben, Female!Ben Tennyson, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, No Retcon, Porn With Plot, Retcon Timeline, Retcon What Retcon, Terribly amateurish, female Ben, no homo ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislagnissa/pseuds/RawSunsetRaven
Summary: Although the Plumbers operate unofficially, that doesn't stop them from diplomatically approaching the Galactic Enforcers. Grandpa Max sends Kevin, alongside Helen and Manny, to an Enforcer’s Academy to learn discipline and make new friends. Boy does he ever.





	Kevin goes to Boot Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Basic Training](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/444656) by Cartoon Network. 
  * Inspired by [Ben 10 GP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624414) by [PaperFox19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19). 
  * Inspired by [The Enemy of My Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459773) by Cartoon Network. 
  * Inspired by [Ben 10 Hero Generation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413118) by KivaTheDCWizard. 
  * Inspired by [Kevin 11 .....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484846) by CHOIBOY'S NOODLE DOODLES. 
  * Inspired by [Hi i made benwolf too hot (alien force)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/515552) by Promsien. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aboard the shuttle, Kevin meets Tack and NegaBenwolf!Albedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn’t canon compliant. It makes a number of changes to the universe including but not limited to:
> 
> Plumbers are a secret USA organization not space police
> 
> Grandpa Max rescued and adopted 11-year-old Kevin
> 
> Azmuth isn’t a dick
> 
> Albedo wanted to be a hero but his buggy watch drove him crazy
> 
> Anodites are witches and wizards not aliens
> 
> Ben and Kevin are childhood friends
> 
> Kevin has Omnitrix powers
> 
> Plumbers' helpers were mentored by Ben a la the “Hero Generation” pitch
> 
> More to be revealed on an as-needed basis

”What’s not to love? You’ll make new friends, discover new worlds and new civilizations,” Grandpa Max had said when he sold Helen and Manny on the idea of going to galaxy police boot camp.

That was easy for a real life equivalent of Captain James T. “Alien Layer” Kirk to say.

Between the alien invasions, the paranormal weirdness, the secret conspiracies, the alliance between the nepotistic Plumbers and the Mann crime family, the secret Plumber base under Bellwood containing stolen alien tech from across the galaxies, the mass immigration to Undertown due to a labor demand to rebuild destroyed and uninhabited city districts that by all rights should not have existed, and the demise of Magistrate Labrid’s entire precinct at the hands of the Highbreed and Forever Knights... It was safe to say that relations between the (technically rogue) Plumbers and the Galactic Enforcers were strained. Indeed, “strained” was putting it mildly.

Kevin was not entirely convinced that an exchange program—if that was the proper term, which it probably was not but he was too lazy to look it up on his phone—was the best decision. Despite the efforts of the Enforcers, the galaxies were largely lawless and at the mercy of lunatics like Vilgax, Z’skayr and the Vreedles. However, it would be a great opportunity to look at Enforcer tech in detail.

The shuttle ride took a few days at top speed. Earth was in the backwaters of the galaxy—as Sunny had loudly complained, even though she was from “Legerdemain” or whatever the name was of the nightmarish fairyland that the witchy side of the Tennyson family lived in—and the nearest Galactic Enforcer Academy was emphatically not.

“Is this seat taken?”

Kevin glanced up from the _Popular_ _Mechanics_ magazine he had been reading. A thin, gangly, teal-skinned boy resembling a mix of Christmas elf and Roswell grey looked at him quizzically with a pair of huge black eyes. Kevin then glanced at the empty seat next to him.

”Doesn’t look like it,” he answered.

The teal boy smiled shyly and took the seat.

“Thanks,” he said. “My name’s Tack.”

”Kevin. Kevin Levin.”

Tack’s eyes bulged.

”Did you say Kevin Levin? The Kevin Eleven? Companion of Ben Ten? Savior of the universe?”

Kevin sighed and closed his eyes. It was just his luck that this glorified school bus would admit starry-eyed fanboys.

”Yeah, that’s me.”

Kevin felt a warm tap on his forehead and immediately opened his eyes. Tack’s neck had extended like taffy and their foreheads were now touching.

”What are you doing?”

Tack startled and pulled back. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, cheeks blushing.

”Sorry, I forgot that customs don’t translate. My people touch foreheads to show respect.”

”Oh, and here I thought it was a really slow headbutt,” he replied sarcastically.

Kevin could almost see the pheromones that Tack was radiating in his direction, and the teal boy probably had no idea he was doing it. Sometimes Kevin wished he had never absorbed the Omnitrix and the over two million alien genomes it contained.

”You’re not what I was expecting,” the green boy thought allowed. He immediately winced and said, “I mean that—“

”What were you expecting?” Kevin interrupted, smirking his signature smirk that always drove Ben and Gwen crazy back home.

”I didn’t think you’d be so, um, manly—darn it—I mean, uh... I thought you’d be a lot bigger and scarier, to be honest.”

Kevin’s expression darkened for a moment before splitting into a shit-eating grin. Thankfully, Tack did not notice.

”Yeah, well, Z’skayr and me don’t get along. Tried to take over my body a few times, that sort of thing.”

Tack’s face twisted into adorable, innocent confusion.

”Huh? I don’t understand what you mean.”

The brunette frowned and explained, “Z’skayr. The scare. Get it?”

The green boy visibly paused to think about it, his tongued sticking out of the corner of his mouth. After a moment he shook his head.

“You’d need to speak English to get the joke,” the brunette explained.

Realization dawned on the teal boy’s features.

”Oh. I’d be happy to learn if you’re willing to teach.”

Tack smiled. Kevin smiled back. He wondered if, maybe, the Academy would not be so bad as he feared.

His musing was interrupted by a slow, deliberate clapping, followed by a familiar, haughty voice.

”Well well. What is the probability that the famous Terran mutant and myself would ride the same shuttle?”

Kevin glanced at the newcomer who strode up to them and... was not expecting to see a blue werewolf boy. At first he thought Ben had somehow snuck aboard to play a joke on him, then he noticed the red eyes and red-and-black shirt emblazoned with “01.”

“You know each other?” asked Tack, tilting his head.

”This’s Albedo. He cloned his own watch, but it’s really buggy and drove him to kill me and my friends until Azmuth beamed him up.”

Tack’s already large eyes widened.

”Really?”

Albedo frowned and scoffed.

”My Galvan intellect was impaired. I hold nothing but respect for yourself and your colleagues. Perhaps more than a modicum of jealousy, even,” he explained.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll believe it when I see it,” said Kevin.

The wolfboy shrugged and waved a hand dismissively.

“It matters not what you believe. The proof is before you. The Great Thinker feels my efforts are best spent here, channeling my mighty intellect into constructive law enforcement pursuits. It was about time he recognized my potential.”

”You’re Galvan? If you don’t mind my asking, why do you look...?” Tack trailed off, gesturing weakly with a hand.

Albedo’s gaze switched from Kevin to Tack. 

“The contrast between human and loboan instincts should counterbalance and arrest the worst effects of mental pollution. It is untested as yet, but this is unexplored territory in the field,” he explained with more than a little pride.

 “That sounds interesting,” Tack began, “Maybe you could—“

”Don’t go near him Tack. His mentor Azmuth was willing to let the universe explode because he felt like being contrary,” said Kevin. “Not exactly therapist material,” he added.

Albedo raised his eyebrows at the accusation.

”I can see when my presence is unnecessary. I shall retire to another compartment.”

Kevin gritted his teeth. He knew he should have trusted his first instinct that this whole thing was a bad idea.

Of course, it could always have been much worse. At least his new classmate Tack was cute. Not that Kevin thought himself gay or anything... not like it was his fault that humans were a “delicacy” and all.

He was a teenage boy. A _shape shifting_ teenage boy. Who was he kidding? Of course he would exploit that for all it was worth.


End file.
